Ojousari no basket
by akashipower
Summary: Dans le monde du basket tout le monde connaît la génération miracles. Évidement tous ces sexistes pensent a des garçons alors qu'il existe une légende sur un groupe de filles extrêmement douées, la génération des prodiges. Peu de monde connaît son histoire. Nous allons vous la raconter.
1. Chapitre 1 : Welcome to Japan

**Bonjour a tous ! Nous écrivons cette fiction et deux. C'est notre premier fiction donc soyez gentils et Postez plein de review ! **

** Bonne lecture (je suis maltraitées par la fille avec moi et j'en ai marre c'est trop chiant de poster des histoires, là on es juste au bord du suicide. C'était un message de détresse de la part de Baknb ) **

- Bon voyage. Dit une hôtesse de l'air.

Hikaru partit sans répondre a la jeune (?) femme. Elle était en colère. Son ingrat de père avait voulu qu'elle retourne au Japon a partir du collège et pour la première fois de sa vie elle était dans une nouvelle école sans son Kagami. Enfin son Kagami n'allez pas croire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui! Elle avait grandi avec lui et le considérait comme son frère. Mais Tatsuya par contre …. *Soupir*.

Tandis qu'elle s'était assise à sa place, l'avion décolla, doucement. Durant tout le voyage, Hikaru dorma. D'un profond sommeil.

*Bvvvv* Son portable sonna et la réveilla en sursaut. Sa voisine de vol (une vieille dame ….) la regarda d'un regard noir (oui c'est possible). Ignorant la vieille (!) femme, Hikaru regarda son message.

Kagami : J'espère que ton voyage ce passe bien ! Appelle moi quand tu arrive ;) !

Hikaru rangea son portable, toute contente et se remémora ses bons moments aux Etats-Unis avec Kagami et Tatsuya. Ses bons moments avec sa nouvelle et grande passion : le basket.

\\FLASH-BACK\\

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux bleus courrait derrière un grand aux cheveux rouge.

- Kagami-kun ! Attends moi ! Moi aussi je veux jouer avec vous !

- Va t'en c'est pas un truc de fille

- Mais heu ….. Un jour je te battrai, même sans avoir y jouer avec toi avant!

- On verra ….

Elle avait du persévérer de nombreux jours (pratique la manipulation ….. ;)) avant de pouvoir jouer avec eux. Heureusement pour elle, elle était très douée et elle courait très vite. Contrairement a Kagami, elle ne fonçait pas dans le tas, elle réfléchissait!

Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'elle s'entrainait sans relâche. Elle rattrapait rapidement Kagami-kun, qui le voyait bien.

\\FIN FLASHBACK\\

La voix du pilote annonça la fin du trajet, tandis que Hikaru se sortit de ses pensées, les autres voyageurs vidaient l'avion. L'hôtesse de l'air la réveilla définitivement en lui criant dessus.

- C'est l'heure de descendre maintenant !

- Oui, oui c'est bon j'y vais !

Hikaru descendit finalement de l'appareil et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Elle attendit qu'ils patiemment sa mère sachant parfaitement qu'elle serait en retard. Une heure plus tard, celle-ci arriva. (telle mère telle fille)

- Désolé mon chou j'ai eu un imprévu

-Bon tu m'amène a l'appartement. J'ai faim.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé … je me demande vraiment qui a bien pu d'éduquer !

-C'est sure que ce n'était pas toi !

Elles repartirent toutes les deux en silence vers le centre de Tokyo.

Une fois arrivée, la jeune fille pu découvrir sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était grande, beaucoup plus grande que celle qu'elle avait aux Etats-Unis. Les murs étaient blanc, signe d'une "nouvelle" vie. Il y avait peu de meubles, certes, mais assez pour vivre convenablement. Elle s'allongea sur son lit se préparant à la rentrée des classe, demain… Ce sera une nouvelle école, loin de ses amis, de ses proches. Mais elle ne devait pas désespérer. Ne serait-ce pour Kagami. Kagami… La jeune fille se leva en sursaut et sauta sur son portable, 25 appels manqués. Elle décida de l'appeler en s'excusant.

-Allo ?

-Oui, Kagami ! Désolé pour ne pas t'avoir appelé…

-C'est rien ! Tu me réponds maintenant, c'est déjà ça !

-Oui, oui…

-Alors demain c'est la rentrée ! Tu me raconteras tout !

-Ok !

Un grand cri retentit, c'était la voix de la mère d'Hikaru, elle l'appelait pour manger.

-Désolé Kagami, je dois aller manger, raconte tout à Tatsuya !

-Compte sur moi.

Hikaru raccrocha et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la cuisine. En s'asseyant à table, elle regarda avec envie tous ce qui s'y trouvait. Après un long long long repas, Hikaru se dirigea droit vers son lit. CAN DO IT ! Et elle s'endormi.

Le lendemain, son réveil la réveilla de bonne heure. C'était la rentrée. Elle regarda par la fenêtre les cerisiers en fleurs. Le printemps était vraiment sa saison préférée!

Après avoir déjeuner, elle partit pour sa nouvelle école Teiko.

Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea vers les tableaux de répartition des classes. Sur le chemin, elle se cogna contre un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus.

-Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu…

-J'ai l'habitude.

Quand tout d'un coup une paire de ciseau rouge passa devant elle et rentra dans le mur. Un garçon un tantinet agité accouru en criant

-Mince, je l'ai ratée !

-Eh ! Mais ça va pas la tête !

-Tu n'avais pas qu'à toucher Kuroko !

-Je ne l'avais pas vu !

-Tu sais ce n'est pas grave Akashi-kun. Dit le principal intéressé.

-Il a failli me tuer ! Riposta Hikaru

-Mais non, je ne t'ai pas visé exprès.

-Menteur !

-Non….

-… baka….

Elle partit furieuse regarder le tableau et vit qu'elle était dans la classe n°6. Elle se dirigea vers sa classe …. Fermée …. Le professeur principal arriva peut de temps après et les plaça par ordre alphabétique. Et Aoki Hikaru se retrouva à côté du… Fou à ciseaux nommé "Akashi Seijuro". Cette année allait être… un petit peut mouvementé…

**Merci d'avoir lu notre histoire jusqu'au bout et je vais essayer de pas me suicider tout de suite pour écrire la suite! Voili voilou et j'aime les hippopotame**

**Baknb (encore) **


	2. Chapitre 2 : un changement radical

**Bonjour a tous et à toutes! Voici la suite des incroyables aventures de Hikaru et Misaki. Bonne lecture à tous ! **

Misaki regarda avec regret les grands potagers et les grands arbres. Puis se dirigea vers la voiture bien abimée de son père pour Tokyo. Une longue route l'attendait de 3h environ…

- Prête ?

- Oui...

Elle entra dans la voiture en regardant une dernière fois ce qui était jusqu'à maintenant sa maison. Elle craignait la ville. Elle n'y était jamais allé, mais devait accompagner son père pour son travail. La voiture démarrait, tandis que Misaki prenait son cahier de brouillon pour y gribouiller quelques calculs de plus en plus compliqués. Elle aimait les calculs car s'était logique et facile pour elle. Sa mère était mathématicienne, elle lui rapportait quelques livre de temps en temps. Mais depuis 3 ans maintenant, sa mère était morte dans un accident de voiture.

Trois heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin arrivés devant leur nouvel appartement, plus petit que sa grande maison de campagne. Ils commençaient à tout installer quand elle se retrouva face à un cartons où se trouvaient tous ses livres de maths. Elle commença à pleurer doucement.

-Papa ? Je vais dormir maintenant.

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Non c'est bon

Elle partit dans son lit pour dormir tant bien que mal.

Après une nuit difficile à cause du bruit incessant des voitures, Misaki se réveilla de bonnes heures pour se préparer à sa première journée de cours dans sa nouvelle école. Son père avait déjà prit le petit déjeuner et elle mangera seule.

Arrivée devant son collège, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers le tableau de répartition des classes. Elle vit a coté d'elle un garçon du même âge qu'elle, lancer une paire de ciseaux. Mais il était fou !? Elle vit alors la victime (une fille toute petite aux cheveux bleus) s'énerver. Misaki soupira et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle classe. Une fois que la porte fut ouverte, elle s'assit par ordre alphabétique, à côté d'une fille du nom de Sakura.

Elle entendus une fille se lever et crier :

-Oh non pas encore toi !

C'était la fameuse victime à côté du fou aux ciseaux rouges. Le garçon resta impassible et la regarda comme si elle était folle. Le professeur principal poussa un profond soupir :

Mademoiselle Aoki veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plait. Et évitez de vous faire remarquer de la sorte à l'avenir.

Celle-ci se rassit en rougissant.

La voisine de Misaki rigola doucement.

-Celui là, il changera jamais…

-Tu le connais ?

-Oui, il est avec moi depuis la sixième et nous sommes au même club de basket. Il est un peu fou ….

-Rien qu'un peu…. Je l'ai vu balancer des ciseaux juste devant cette fille… il était aussi avec un garçon aux cheveux bleus…

-Oui, ça doit être Kuroko, son petit protégé.

-Yaoi?

Sakura hausa ses épaules.

-Si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseille de ne pas t'en mêler

-Ok, je lui demanderais à la fin du cours

-Ravie de t'avoir rencontrer alors …

-Mais non ça va être marrant. dit elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil

-Si tu le dit …

La fin du cours arriva doucement, et Misaki décida d'aller voir Akashi.

-Salut

-Oui ? Tu désire ?

-Quel est ta relation avec Kuroko ?

Hikaru la regarda avec admiration et pitié.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux devenir ma petite amie ? Il esquissa un sourire sadique

-Non non, juste pour savoir…

-Il n'y a rien à savoir. Sauf si tu vaux avoir affaire à moi

Et le garçon la snoba et partit.

-En tout cas tu as du courage toi! S'écria la fameuse Hikaru.

Je -voulais juste savoir, je l'ai vu te lancer des ciseaux…

-Oui, il est vraiment timbré.

-Tu l'as dis !

Sakura arriva et leur proposa de l'accompagner au club de basket pour essayer. Les deux filles acceptèrent et se dirigèrent joyeusement vers le gymnase.

**On espère que ça vous a plus et la suite va arriver bientôt ! Voili voulou. **


End file.
